ffviiirpfandomcom-20200214-history
Shyla Catherwood
Shyla Catherwood took another swig. "Somthin' I learned early in life-- If it dunn't give yah gold or giggles, it inn't worth dwelling o'er." She replied. Kayo laughed a little and then though for a moment, "I suppose in the end, giggles is the purpose of gold, though, isn't it?" Shyla Catherwood shrugged. "Gol' is jus' a tool fur o'er things." She explained. "It can brin' you giggles o' pain. But it's a tool in teh end." She laughed slightly, continuing her drinking. Personality Shyla is a very carefree woman who's first love is with the Sea itself. She has a tendency to take most things for face value, and is quite selfish at times. People, to her, are to be enjoyed at face value. She enjoys them in a physical aspect, but doesn't love. No one knows why, though. Shyla is usually seen with a smile on her face and making some sort of perverted or whitty comment at any chance she gets. Character History Information here is OOC knowledge. Do not bring this IC unless you are told ICly Shyla's past is rather obscured by her wild tales. Whether or not she's telling the truth is up to the person to decide As Shyla would explain it, she was born to parents in Timber and sold to a brothel at a young age. By the time she was 7, she was exposed to some of the darker and more wild side of human behavior. She was also sold again to a pirate captain who happily took her along. She grew up under the red Jolly Roger, which, if anyone knew, was considered to be the ruthless flag. She learned quickly how to spot ships and determine whether or not they were worth anything. She was also trained in speed and the use of momentum against her opponent. Pickpocketing, lock picking and escaping tend to be at the top of Shyla's talents. Shyla was 16 when she was named first mate of the ship, though, it wasn't without conflict. A man named Jein despised everything she did and fought to have her removed from the ship. He believed in the old ways where women wern't even allowed on ships. It would take two years before things finally exploded. Her captain was killed and she, herself, was marooned on an island. No one knows exactly how she got off the island, but there were many theories. Shyla will never tell though. She eventually made her way to Balamb where she met Kayo and was so intrigued by her that she followed her home and joined her resistance group against Galbadia. Forest Owl's Advisor As the Forest Owl's advisor, Shyla did what she could to help Kayo, but due to the quiet nature of Balamb for a long time, the Owls were very quiet. Despite the training she attempted to host, nothing happend, thus, Shyla disappeared into the shadows where she once belonged. She found herself on a new quest upon discovering information on a man she hadn't seen in a long time, and without a word, she vanished practically into thin air. Relationships Kayo Oshiro -- The only person Shyla has any kind of loyalties to. In her time gone from the Red-headed Forest Owl's leader, Shyla realized something important -- She was in love. She returned the night the Owls were to take over a lost train station, having a happy reunion with Kayo. She had no hesitation in showing her affections for Kayo in a rather unconventional manner, but found them returned. Eventually, they admitted their care for one another and have mostly remain inseperable, despite the fact that Kayo is married and her son is dating Shyla's sister. Evir Derricote -- A very interesting man. Shyla has had one encounter with him and found him quite facinating. Originally, she flirted with him as she did any adult that walked by, but things seemed to change a bit. The two way flirting intrigued her, making her want to know more about him. He gave her a challenge-- to tame the monster hunter before he tamed her. Shyla took that challenge, but sadly hasn't attempted to tame him as he's disappeared as of late. Theme Song thumb|300px|right|Shyla's battle theme thumb|left|300px|Shyla's main theme